In the Night
by Reanna Solo
Summary: A series of one shots throughout the course of the game. Princess x Elliot. Princess x Ben Finn.
1. Chapter 1: First Time

"Come on, Jasper's already in bed for the night."

"Evie, I don't know. He sleeps just next door…"

Elliot's hand was warm in hers. He was standing in the doorway to her room, resisting being pulled inside.

"He sleeps like the dead. We won't wake him."

Elliot still held firm in the doorway, his feet spread wide to resist her pulling. They'd been the same height for so long, but in the last few years he'd grown and now he stood almost six inches taller. It made pulling and pushing him around more difficult.

Giving up on using force, Evelyn instead used his hand in hers to pull herself towards him. The sudden change caused him to stumble, and when he got his feet under him again she was pressed against him. She titled her head up, forcing him to look down and put his lips right where she could reach them. Popping up onto her toes, Evelyn kissed him, short and wet.

When she pulled away his eyes were closed and his brow furrowed. Smirking she kissed him again, this time longer, nipping his bottom lip between her teeth. Softly, he groaned.

"Come in," she said again, whispering.

He shook his head, but very slowly, and she could see that he was breathing hard. Stepping even closer, Evelyn pushed herself along his frame, feeling the taut muscles of his legs against hers, the rise and fall of his chest, the hardness pressing into her stomach. Smirking again, she snaked a hand around his back, tracing her fingers around his shoulder blades, down, down until she reached his ass. He jumped, opening his eyes, his mouth falling open. Evelyn took the sudden opportunity and kissed him again, slipping her tongue between his open lips before he could close them.

For a moment he was still motionless, firmly in the hallway. And then he was pushing her into the room, his mouth hard and hot on hers. Vaguely she heard the door shut behind them and she smiled against his lips.

They stumbled backwards in the sudden darkness, until finally Evelyn felt the hard wood of the bed post against her back. Elliot pushed her against it, his body crashing against hers. They'd done this before: the passionate kissing, fumbling in the dark—or sometimes the day—but it had never gone any farther. She'd let him slip his hand inside her dress, his soft palms caressing her breasts. But he'd never let her do anything interesting with her hands.

Now, with the door closed and Jasper passed out next door with a good dose of sleeping medicine, Evelyn wasn't going to be denied anymore. Trailing the hand still on his back down again to his ass and then around his hip, she slid it between them until it pressed very slightly against the bulge in the front of his pants. Elliot broke the kiss with a deep groan, and even in the dark she could see his eyes were wild, dark with need.

"Oh God, Evie," his voice shook as he spoke. "I— We—"

They were the starts of conversation they'd had before, so she pushed harder with her hand, slowly rubbing up and down, and Elliot's mouth fell open, silent but for several groans.

She stopped, taking her hand away, and he groaned even louder.

"Kiss me Elliot," she said, putting her lips as close to his ear as she could. "Don't say no this time."

His lips were on hers again, fierce and hot. His hands went around her waist, and then she was falling backwards onto the bed, his weight heavy above her. When they broke for air she crawled backwards, pulling herself completely onto the bed. He watched her, panting, and she smiled. Putting her hands at the laces of her blouse, she slowly untied the top and slid the laces out of their holes, until the blouse hung loose from her shoulders. Shrugging the garment off she watched as Elliot's eyes slid down to her breasts, covered now only by a corset. A very practical and breathable corset. She put her hands to the laces of it, but Elliot's reached out and stopped her. He pushed her hands away and then began to unlace the corset, even slower than she had the blouse. His fingers trembled, tangling into the laces, but she didn't reach down to help him. Finally the corset popped open, and her breasts were half-bare, right before Elliot's nose. He groaned again, now tugging the corset off her almost violently.

When he reached up to place his hands around her breasts she smacked them away.

"Uh-uh. I take something off, you take something off."

Elliot glared at her, but stepped back and quickly shucked his tunic and undershirt. Sitting up, Evelyn reached out her hands and placed them against his bare chest. There was a fine layer of hair running down his stomach to the waistline of his pants and she traced it with her hands. But before her fingers could reach their goal he pushed her back onto the bed, crawling over her. His lips met hers again, his tongue arching into her mouth, hot and insistent. She moved her hands to his back again, reveling in the feel of his muscles contracting and moving under her fingers. One of his hands slid up to cup her breast and she gasped against his mouth. It felt so wonderful to have his hand around her entirely, instead of fumbling in the front of her dress. His fingers teased her, sliding up to her nipple and pinching it sharply for a moment—drawing another gasp out of her—before moving over to the other breast.

For several minutes she was lost in the feeling of his hands on her, but slowly the hard length pressed against her leg brought her back to the moment. While his hands were still busy, she slid her own down to his pants. His lips trailed over her face and shoulders, and then down, down… she gasped, clenching her hands. They happened to be just over his erection and he pulled back with a hoarse shout. She laughed as she looked up at him and clenched again. This time he whimpered, his bottom lip captured between his teeth. She couldn't help a giggle.

He looked down at her, and he wasn't smiling. The look made her shiver. He slid his hands down to her skirt and yanked it off her, sitting back onto his knees to pull it all the way down and off. Next went the petticoat and suddenly she was completely bare before him. Then his hands started at her knees and slid upwards, stopping to caress her in all the right spots. He'd almost reached her center before she remembered her rule.

"Elliot…" Her voice was breathy, punctuated by moans. "My skirt… for your pants…"

His hands stroked once up along her thighs before he took them away to remove his pants. They seemed to fly off his body and then he was naked too. She looked down, curious, at his hard length standing straight and dark between them. She wanted to touch it, but Elliot's hands returned to her thighs, and instead she clutched at the bedding as his fingers slid up and up until he touched her core.

She writhed as he stroked her, up and down just on the outside, his finger swirling over her nub ever so slightly. Then with a swiftness she wasn't expecting, he slid one finger inside her, pumping it in and out. Her hips flew off the bed, pushing the finger deeper, and a moan tore its way out of her throat. She heard him chuckle, and then the first finger was joined by a second and her ears began to ring. He lowered his mouth down to her, locking his lips around her nub and sucking on it. Her hips were trapped under his weight now, so instead she threw her head back, clutching even harder at the sheets. She wanted to scream, but she worried how well the sleeping medicine would keep Jasper under if they started shrieking, so she bit her lip and moaned into her mouth. Pressure was building deep below her stomach, warm and wonderful. Elliot's fingers slid in and out of her faster, harder, and then the pressure broke over her in a wave and her hips flew upwards, carrying his weight with her, as she climaxed.

When the spasms passed Evelyn lay back against the bed, panting and smiling. Elliot crawled up alongside her, laying his lips against hers for a kiss. They were salty and sweet and she realized she was tasting herself on his mouth. It made her core pulse again and she writhed against the bed. The motion knocked her against him, and suddenly his hard length was between her legs and it was his turn to cry out.

But instead of pushing forward, recreating that friction, he pulled back, sliding away from her. She knew what he was doing. It was one thing to bring her to orgasm—even if that was farther than they had ever gone—but another thing entirely for him to enter her. But she didn't care. Hell she could get pregnant and she wouldn't care. It would just force her brother to let her marry Elliot.

Following his retreating body with hers, Evelyn pushed him back onto the bed, pulling herself up so that she was straddling his legs. His erection throbbed just inches from her and Evelyn couldn't resist. While Elliot opened his lips to speak, the words to come plain on his face, she wrapped a hand around his length and slid it up until she reached the tip. His head fell backwards, any words dissolving into a long moan. She slid her hand down again, all the way to the base, and then back up.

"God yes Evie, just like—" He cried out again as she slid her hand up and squeezed.

"Shh, you have to be quiet." She was laughing when he looked up at her. His face told her he didn't think that would be possible. So she placed her free hand over his mouth as her other continued to move. She could feel his breath hot against her hand, almost as hot as the thick length in her other. He watched her, intently, his eyes crying out what his mouth could not. She wanted to try putting her mouth on him, but when she took her hands away, preparing to move down, he suddenly flipped her over, and he was between her legs, hovering at her entrance.

Every thought flew out of her mind except that he was going to finally do it. Finally do what they'd both wanted for so long. He looked down at her, and she knew he was going to ask if she really wanted him to, if she was ready. But she'd been ready for too long. Putting her hand between them she wrapped it again around his erection and guided it into her entrance. His eyes fluttered shut as he slid that first inch inside her. Taking her hand away she leaned up to kiss him once, and then he was pushing further in.

It hurt and she bit her lip again to keep from crying out in a different kind of pain. He watched her, but didn't stop, didn't ask. He slowed when he finally pushed through her barrier and the pain peaked. But then he was all the way inside her and it felt wonderful. He paused there, his eyes closing again for a moment. When he opened them she nodded, shifting her hips upward. He dropped his head to kiss her and then pulled out and immediately pushed back in. Evelyn did cry out this time, and it wasn't in pain.

He tried to hold a steady pace, but he quickly lost control, pushing in and out of her with a ferocity she hadn't thought was in him. He jerked several times, his eyes closing and his mouth falling open, then she felt him climax and he cried out.

When his orgasm finished he slumped forward, his head coming to rest against her breast. He was still inside her and she could feel his length pulsing, yet also softening. Slowly he rolled over, sliding out of her, and she rolled with him to curl against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling their sweat-slicked bodies together.

"Wow," he whispered.

Evelyn giggled. "I know," she said.

He looked up at her, his eyes no longer wild, but just Elliot's eyes again. "You didn't come again, I'm so sorry, I'll—"

She put her fingers against his lips to quiet him and then took them away so she could kiss him. "It's okay. Next time."

That made him grin. "Next time," he repeated.


	2. Chapter 2: Fog and Water

Evelyn wrung her hair in her hands, mourning how short it was. Walter had made her cut it after they fled Bowerstone for the northern mountains, and it had been a good choice—she could just imagine catching her own hair on fire with one of her badly aimed spells. She was getting better at all the magic, but she was still most comfortable with her sword and her pistol.

The weapons and her gauntlet lay a little ways up the bank from the lake next to her clothes. It was early morning and the soldiers were sleeping late after another hard night of fighting off the hollow men. Evelyn had elected to stay behind a few weeks with the regiment at Mourningwood while Walter and Captain Swift went head to Bowerstone, Walter to meet with the resistance, and Swift to arrange for his men to be moved out of this hell and back to civilization. For the past week it had been her and Ben leading the men every night and it was exhilarating. Terrifying too, but it felt wonderful to have people listen to her and respect her, in a way that was so different from the awe of the people of the Dweller Camp and Brightwall. The soldiers were her comrades and they looked to her for direction, not just big promises and money.

She paused, hearing a rustling in the bushes behind her. Turning, she expected to see a deer or maybe a rabbit. Instead she looked up at Ben's flushed face, his mouth hanging open in shock.

As soon as she made eye contact he whirled around, the backs of his ears red too.

"Princess, I'm so sorry,"

"Ben, please, I've told you to call me Evelyn." While his back was turned she snatched up her shirt and pulled it over her head. "You can look now," she said.

He turned back, his eyes raking over her half-covered body before flushing again. "I just came to bathe," he said.

"So I assumed," Evelyn replied, smiling and motioning to the lake behind her. She took advantage of the mornings when the men were asleep to bathe to avoid this exact situation. But as Ben stood there, looking at her, blushing deeper every few seconds, she didn't mind. It had been near six months now since that night with Elliot; the night before everything went horribly wrong.

She'd missed Elliot, her best friend and only companion besides Jasper and Walter. She'd missed him on those lonely nights sleeping on the ground, or in a crowded tavern next to Walter. She'd missed him when she let the young Dweller man kiss her—among other things—his coloring so like Elliot's. The young man, Eric, had latched onto her during her time up in the mountains because his father had been from the lowlands. He'd been spurned by the locals girls and was eager for knowledge of his father's land, and company. But he wasn't a fighter and she'd had to leave him behind. She hadn't been sad.

She looked at Ben, studying him the way he was her, taking in the line of his broad shoulders, the corded muscles showing through his tunic and pants. He blushed even deeper, the color spreading down his neck, when he noticed her looking back. But instead of backing away with apologies falling from his tongue, like the men in Brightwall had done, he stepped forward.

"Evelyn…" He stopped a few feet away from her, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes Ben?" She was refreshed after her bath and feeling playful. It had been too long.

He didn't say anything more, just looked at her. Evelyn took a step forward.

"Yes, Ben?" She looked up at him through her lashes.

"I—" His pupils were rapidly dilating and she could see his breath quicken as the muscles of his chest strained against the tight material of his uniform.

She took another step forward, so that they were almost touching. "Ben?"

He looked down at her, holding her gaze steadily as he lowered his head. When their lips were almost touching he stopped, still looking at her. It was deliberate, and she knew he was giving her a chance to run away or cry foul, but she didn't move. Finally he closed the space between their mouths and kissed her, hard and demanding. Her lips parted with the suddenness of it and he immediately thrust his tongue inside her mouth, sweeping it in and out, caressing. Evelyn's knees trembled a little—not even Elliot had ever kissed her like this, so certain, so … experienced.

She ran her hands up his arms and around his neck. His hands were at her waist and when she began to push her tongue back against his he pulled her, roughly, against him so she could feel that he was hard and ready. Evelyn wriggled against him, smiling when he moaned softly, but at first he didn't respond, just continued to kiss her.

Then slowly he began to walk her backwards, his eyes fixed over her shoulder to see where they were going. After five steps she felt the rough bark of a tree pricking at her through the fabric of her shirt. She leaned against the tree, pulling him against her this time. He let her, deepening the kiss for a moment before sliding his lips away to kiss along her jaw down to her neck and shoulder. His mouth was like fire against her skin, and he seemed to know exactly where to kiss, where to lick, where to nip. She was soon moaning, pulling him tighter against her, desperate for more friction.

But then he pulled back, his lips leaving her skin with a pop. For a moment she was afraid that he was going to turn around and walk away.

He took his uniform jacket off and rolled up the sleeves of his undershirt. Putting one hand against the side of her face he leaned in again to kiss her; the other hand slid down, just brushing over her breast, along her stomach, down between her legs.

She gasped when his fingers touched her and she rubbed against them. He stopped and pushed her back against the tree before returning his fingers to where she wanted them. The message was clear: don't move.

His fingers slid across the inside of her thighs, sweeping up and over her center, before sliding away again. It was torture and Evelyn was frantic to move her hips against him, but she didn't because she didn't want him to stop again. Finally his fingers swept in smaller and smaller circles under they were focused on her center, rubbing against her folds, becoming slick with moisture. He flicked her nub, once, twice, and Evelyn cried out against his mouth. Then he slid his hand down and plunged one finger inside her. Bare seconds later it was followed by another.

It was almost painful, but the ache soon passed. His fingers curled in just the right way inside her to wash anything but pleasure away. His thumb began to rub against that little bundle of nerves, sending shocks along her body. She tore her lips away from his to take two shaky breaths, and then suddenly the climax hit her and she cried out. Her body spasmed, rocking with tingling pleasure, over and over. The spasms slowed but Ben's fingers continued to work and then she was coming again, screaming this time, her mind numb, every nerve in her body crying out with release.

Once the spasms stopped again he finally slid his fingers out of her, bringing them up and licking them clean. Evelyn almost could have come again just watching him do that. He kissed her and then stepped back, grabbing his jacket from the ground.

"Ben wait," she said, finally finding her voice. "What about you?" She'd felt him hard and urgent against her.

He smiled. "I can handle it. You should get back before the men coming running to see who's murdering you."

He turned and walked down to the lake, stripping off his clothes as he went. He threw his jacket and shirt down, then pulled off his boots before removing his pants. Evelyn stood unmoving agains the tree, panting, wondering if she would be able to walk back up to the fort. She shivered when his pants slid down, revealing that he was indeed quite ready.

He was large, larger than Elliot or the Dweller man, and his length was thick and dark. He looked back at her before striding out into the water, dunking his head under. When he surfaced he scrubbed at his dirty blonde hair and then his face. With his eyes no longer on her and his body beneath the water Evelyn was finally able to move, gathering up her clothes and pulling them on. She was a few yards up the path when she turned to look back at him one last time.

She stumbled, heat rushing through her body all over again. His hands were beneath the water and his head was tipped back towards the sky, his lips parted. As she watched, the water shivered around him, ripples flying in ever direction. The water formed waves, each one bigger than the last as his hands moved more frantically beneath the surface. Then it all stilled and a hoarse cry tore its way out of his throat.

Evelyn waited long enough for him to look up and see her standing there, watching him, then turned and walked back to the fort.


	3. Chapter 3: After a Long Journey

It was night by the time they reached Brightwall, and Ben was cranky and tired. He might be a crack partner in the middle of the night in the middle of a hoard of hollow men, but he was hell on the road. Evelyn was glad that they had finally reached the town and would be able to sleep in a real bed. Though she was beginning to think that it should be two beds. Passing through the main gates, Evelyn waved at the guards and then turned up the roads towards the residential area of the village. Ben, who had been angling for the tavern, grunted and grumbled, but followed.

"Where the hell are we going?" he asked.

"I own a house here; Walter and I bought it while we stayed here before we traveled down to Mourningwood."

"You own a house. Of course you own a house. Will there be food?"

A grudging smile tugged at her lips. "Probably not. But we can get breakfast at the tavern tomorrow." He groaned again, but seemed less grumpy now that they had a real destination.

The house was dark when they reached it and Evelyn had to break the lock to let them in; she would have to talk with the woman she'd hired as housekeeper in the morning. Walking straight through the kitchen and living area Evelyn tromped back to the bedroom, threw her bags down on the floor, and then immediately began to undress. Her clothes were caked with sweat and dirt and she would rather be naked in the early spring chill than wear them for a moment longer. The skirt caught in her hair and twisted around her face. She yanked at it helplessly for several seconds before it suddenly popped off her head. She turned to throw a playful glare at Ben. But his eyes weren't on her face.

"I might be too tired for this," he said, finally looking up at her. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Evelyn shook her head. "We could just sleep. That's what normal people do." While they were actually on the road his amorous overtures had ceased; but so far every time they'd had a bed, or a willing tree, he'd been less than eager to "just sleep."

"But you are a princess and I am a dashing Lieutenant. There's nothing normal about us." He smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder and spinning her around. Then he slid his hands down to unlace her belt, removing her weapons and dropping them with a clunk to the floor before undoing the laces of her pants. They slid down in a rush once the ties were undone, and then Ben was at her feet pulling at her boots. Evelyn pushed him away and sat down on the bed to remove the boots and then her fallen pants. Ben watched her the whole while, still completely clothed. It reminded her of that first night with Elliot, when she'd demanded a piece of clothing from him for every one of hers.

Once she was naked Evelyn lay back on the bed, her feet dangling off the side, and turned her face into the covers. The blankets were a little musty, but smelled clean. A few minutes later the bed dipped and she felt Ben's long, bare frame rub against her side. Looking over she saw that he was naked too, laying on his stomach, groaning happily against the mattress.

"I can leave you alone, if you need a minute," she said, teasing. He groaned some more, his words lost in the blankets. But when she sat up, intending to find some clothing to wear to sleep in, since it was cold, he threw an arm around her and hauled her back down onto the bed next to him. He'd rolled onto his side and now she fitted into the crook of his body. He was shorter than her, but their torsos were roughly the same length, so when it came to the bed, it didn't really matter. She could feel him against her thigh, still mostly soft, but beginning to harden.

Shaking her head, Evelyn looked up at him. "I don't know how you go from cranky one moment to horny the next."

"I'm a talented man," he replied, grinning, and then kissed her.

Despite how tired she was, and how tired she knew he was, the kiss deepened quickly, and she was soon underneath him, his hands exploring along her stomach and up around her breasts. He tugged at her nipples, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. The houses in the town were close together, and she knew she couldn't afford herself the same freedom of expression as when she was out on the road. Ben tugged again, this time with his teeth, smiling at up at wickedly. He was hard now between her legs and she could feel him nudging at her entrance.

Pushing his back, she sat up onto her knees. She had learned a lot about sex with Ben, and tonight she didn't want to be on her back. While he lay panting among the pillows, she trailed one hand down along her breasts, down her stomach, until her fingers circled around her center. She'd discovered early on in their relationship that nothing could make him harder than watching her touch herself. Stroking her fingers around and around, dipping them into the wet juices already starting to leak from her entrance, Evelyn watched his eyes grow darker, his length grow harder. When she flicked over her nub, closing her eyes and biting her lip again with the sensation, Ben finally gathered himself up and moved towards her.

He sat on his knees in front of her and grabbed her hand, forcing it to still, then replaced it with his own. His fingers were big and rough and she was soon biting her lip in earnest to keep from crying out. He slid a finger inside her, but from the position they were in he couldn't slide it in and out easily; he moved, angling himself into a better position, but Evelyn stopped him. She was tired and not in the mood for a long drawn out tumble in the sheets—she wanted him inside her, screaming out his release against her mouth, and then she wanted to sleep.

Forcing his hands away, Evelyn pulled herself up over his lap until his thick length was nestled between them. She stroked it several times, hard and fast, and he moaned. Then she lifted herself up, and with a guiding hand, thrust down onto his length so that it sheathed all the way inside her on the first stroke. Her head flew back with the sudden sensation and Ben buried his face in her shoulder, biting into her skin—but not breaking it—as he screamed. With his mouth still against her shoulder she pulled back up and then slammed down again. He screamed once more, the sound echoing around the room as his mouth popped free. She smiled, pulling up and then thrusting down again, capturing his lips in a kiss and swallowing down his scream.

The screams dissolved into moans and hoarse cries, muffled by lips and tongues. Evelyn's legs were trembling with exhaustion and eventually she couldn't pull herself back up again. Ben took over then, putting his hands under her ass and lifting her up. Then as he let her fall down he thrust upwards, and it was her turn to scream against his mouth. Her thrust harder and faster, her breasts bouncing heavily between them, and then Evelyn's pleasure spilled over and she climaxed. Ben continued to thrust, his motions becoming frenzied, until she came again, this time crying out into the still air, and then he finally let go and erupted inside her.

They collapsed back onto the bed, a tangle of limbs and sweat and hair, silent but for shaky breaths. Within minutes Ben was asleep, but Evelyn lay awake a little longer, wondering how long this could last.


	4. Chapter 4: In the Sewers

It was dank and smelly in the sewer and Evelyn just wanted to get back out into the fresh air—or as fresh as it got in the industrial district. She was already missing the clean air of Brightwall, even the fog of Mourningwood. And she also wanted to get away, because she had no idea what she was going to say to Elliot.

He'd been rather quiet on their trip up through the sewers, and he'd stayed out of the way when they were attacked. She'd seen the awe and fear in his face while he watched her fight, and that made her feel the distance between them more than anything. Except for perhaps the fact that she was taller than him now, which just felt wrong. She knew she was taller than most men now—she was a good deal taller than Ben—but in her mind she'd remembered Elliot as he had been the last few months when she was still living in the castle and things were wonderful. Now his clothes were worn and ripped, his hair was shaggy, and he was short.

She half-listened as he mentioned that day: the day where she'd chosen his life over those of three others. He talked about how guilty he felt for letting those people die, and how he was trying to make right and earn the second chance they had given him. She wanted to remind him that it hadn't been his choice that brought about those people's deaths—it had been hers. A decision that still haunted her, and hung over her head every time she met with Paige. Though she knew the rebel leader had "forgiven" her actions, Evelyn wasn't ready to believe yet that Paige had truly gotten over it. Ben didn't help the situation either, with his charm and humor. They'd kept their relationship quiet—she wasn't even sure Walter knew—but Ben had told her that he'd had to turn Paige's advances down. And now Paige looked at both of them whenever there was a meeting, and she just seemed to know.

It was suddenly silent and Evelyn realized that Elliot must have asked her a question. She turned to him, expecting to see a look of disappointment that she hadn't been paying attention, but then she realized that they had reached the entrance to the underground lair. His fiancee was waiting on the other side of that door, and he was staring at the barrier like a lost puppy.

As much as she wanted to push through, get him back into Linda's arms, and then leave, she waited, knowing he wasn't ready to go yet. It surprised her how easily she read him, even after two years and so much change. Finally he looked at her, and everything in his eyes was exactly what she hadn't wanted to see.

"Evelyn, I…" He looked down, scuffing his feet in the dirt, and then slowly back up at her. "I never thought I would see you again, and when I met Linda and got involved with the orphans and the shelter, I felt like, I was helping. And then, I, I fell in love with her. But I never stopped loving you. And now you're here, and—"

"Elliot, please, you don't have to say anything, I understand," Evelyn said, surprised at how much it hurt to hear him say that he loved Linda. She knew it was vain and selfish, but she couldn't help comparing herself to the other woman. Yes Linda was good and strong, but she was also weak in many ways. And not very pretty. Evelyn turned away, viciously shutting out those thoughts. If Linda was going to be Elliot's wife then she was going to have to learn to like her. Because she had a feeling Elliot wasn't going to let her go running out of his life again.

"No you don't understand Evelyn. I have always loved you more, and I would give up Linda right now, to have you back."

Evelyn whirled, half-astonished, half-frustrated. She didn't want this, this confession of love in the dim lighting of the sewer. A sewer that was a part of the heartstrings of her kingdom, and a reminder of everything that had gone wrong since her father's death and everything that she had promised to fix.

He didn't say anything more, he just looked at her, honest brown eyes and floppy hair dangling in his face. He was paler than the last time she'd seen him.

"Elliot…"

"I know, I know. It's bad timing, bad setting, just bad everything. But I love you, and I don't want you to disappear again. You're my best friend Evelyn." He stepped slowly toward her as he spoke, until they were uncomfortably close. Her mind was torn between fixation on him—his eyes, his lips, the familiar angles of his face—and Linda just nearby and Ben a little farther away.

Elliot stopped close enough to kiss and looked up at her. "I love you, Evelyn." He didn't look eager or expectant; he was just waiting for her to respond.

And she couldn't say that she didn't love him, because as she looked at him—felt the familiar weight of his body so close to hers, met his soft, brown eyes—she felt all those emotions she'd thought dormant rush back to life. Before she could second guess herself, or him, she leaned down and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5: Exposed

Evelyn's mind was in a pleasant haze, torn between focusing on Ben's lips around her nipple and his fingers inside her. Vaguely she was aware of the soft down pillows underneath her head and the silken blankets underneath everything else. She'd splurged for a little comfort once it became clear that she would be staying in Bowerstone for a while, and it was definitely worth the expense to not have chaffing on her rear in the morning.

None too gently, Ben pushed another finger inside her until it was almost like having him inside her. His knuckles scraped along the inside of her channel making her writhe under his weight. She felt him grin around her nipple; then he caught it between his teeth and tugged, and she screamed. When she bought the house, she'd picked the one farthest from any others, which meant it wasn't in the nicest corner of Bowerstone market, but it was private.

The thrust of Ben's fingers kept her just on the edge of her climax, and he slowed every time she thought she would finally spill over. He'd been gone for a few weeks and she knew he was making up for every one of those days away from her. Finally, he removed his mouth from her breast and settled backwards. Before she could breathe, his lips were against her opening, his tongue taking the place of his fingers. Then his thumb pressed against her nub and she came screaming.

Chuckling deeply as Evelyn drifted in a warm, fuzzy haze, Ben collapsed onto the bed next to her, his erection rising thick into the air. Though her legs didn't seem to be working properly, her arms seemed to be fine, so Evelyn reached over to run her fingers up and down his thigh, dangerously close to his cock, but not touching. He shivered and smiled, stretching his arms up behind him and pillowing his head on them. Lying like that, every muscle in his body was stretched taught and glistening with sweat, and just the glimpse of him Evelyn caught from the corner of her eye was enough to get her legs working again.

She straddled him, flicking her hair behind her back. It had been growing out again, and was long enough now to cover her breasts. Ben liked her hair bouncing around her while she rode him, but she had something else in mind for the moment. Scooting back until she was sitting below his knees, Evelyn leaned forward and swiped her tongue over the tip of him. He came up onto his elbows with a startled cry, but before he could move any further, Evelyn wrapped one hand around his base and plunged the rest of him into her mouth. Glancing up she saw his head fall backwards, the broad expanse of his throat bared before her.

Slowly, teasingly, she worked her mouth and hand up and down, swirling her tongue around inside her mouth. As she reached his tip, she squeezed and Ben collapsed backwards onto the bed. Then she went down again, grazing him lightly with her teeth. His hands clenched into the blankets and he struggled to keep his head straight so he could watch her. Eventually his eyes closed and he began to groan in earnest as she picked up her pace. She wanted to tease him like he teased her, but he had almost inhuman control, so instead she gripped harder, sucked harder, bit and licked, until he was struggling underneath her.

Through moans he warned her that he was going to come, which normally would have been her cue to stop, but tonight she kept going, removing her hand and pushing down until she had taken as much of him into her mouth as she could. To do so she lifted up onto her knees, which freed him, and his hips flew upwards as her mouth descended, pushing him to the back of her throat. He'd only gone that deep twice before, and it still startled her; she had to fight against her gag reflex for several seconds. Then, while he was poised there, shoved inside of her mouth, she sucked once, hard, and he came, his seed hot and bitter down the back of her throat.

She fell back onto the bed next to him as he lay panting, just as dazed as she had been a few minutes before. But it didn't take him nearly as long to roll over, his hands caressing over her stomach. She lay still, letting him explore for several minutes, his fingers searching out her sensitive spots, but not lingering. She could feel him hardening, already, against her side again. His lips came up and grazed her jaw, sliding towards her mouth. Then he kissed her, hot and demanding. And Elliot's face flashed before her eyes.

She didn't pull away, but she stopped kissing him back, shocked. Ben's lips became Elliot's lips, Ben's hands Elliot's hands, and when she shut her eyes it was Elliot looking down at her. When she opened them again Ben was propped above her, his hands stilled, looking down at her in confusion.

Feeling a little sick, Evelyn grasped his face and pulled him down for another kiss. For a moment all she knew was Ben and his tongue hot against hers. Then it was Elliot again and she pulled away.

This time Ben sat back, pulling away until they weren't touching. He watched her for a while and Evelyn couldn't stand the intensity of his gaze. She looked away, the nausea building in her stomach. A few seconds later she felt Ben's weight leave the bed.

She opened her eyes again, but didn't move, and watched Ben pull on his pants and then hunt around for his shirt. He found it flung behind a chair in the corner and hastily pulled it over his head. She knew she should explain, and not leave him wondering what other man out there had been in her bed. She wanted to explain it had just been a kiss, just one simple kiss. But she lay silent on the bed as Ben pulled on his boots and then his coat.

Once he was dressed, he turned back towards the bed and Evelyn felt horribly exposed. But at the same time the thought of pulling the blankets around her felt as though she would just be confirming every suspicion written out on Ben's face. So she lay shivering and upset as he looked down at her.

"Walter told me about Elliot," he said finally, his voice so very quiet. "About before the revolution and all of this. I think Walter knows—about this—because it felt like he was warning me."

"Ben." Evelyn barely got his name out before her throat closed up again. It was probably for the best; she had no idea what she would say to that.

"And I knew this wasn't going to last. You can't exactly marry a soldier, and I don't want to be a royal consort. And you have to have children, and…"

The way he looked at her, as his words failed him, was enough to bring tears to the surface of her eyes.

"And I love you," he said, finally. He waited several seconds, perhaps waiting for her to respond. But she couldn't. And then he was gone, the front door banging behind him.


	6. Chapter 6: At the Shelter

Seven freshly washed little heads sat crowded around Elliot, seven pairs of eyes caught in wrapt attention as he told the last bit of his bedtime story. The story was about a princess, going on an adventure into the mountain caves to battle the evil hobbes and save her children. And it ended with the princess leading her children, hand in hand, down the mountain and home.

Elliot rubbed several of the boys affectionately on the head as they clambered off to bed, and agreed to carry one little girl to her bed when she put up her arms and demanded. The orphans no longer seemed frightened in Evelyn's presence, but none of them looked to her for love and comfort like they did Elliot.

He fit so well here, among the orphans and the castaways of society. The children came running to see him as soon as he came through the door. The other homeless who came for shelter and food relied on him for support. He'd even learned to cook somewhere, and was often in the orphanage's kitchen, getting the meal ready for table.

Evelyn watched from the doorway to the bedroom as Elliot tucked each child in. Once the last had been kissed or reassured, Elliot blew out the candles and whispered good night into the darkness. A chorus of sleepy murmurs echoed him as he closed the doors.

"I'm glad you came again tonight," he said as they walked down the hall towards the front dinning room. The shelter was quiet, everyone bedded down for the night except for a few people still lingering in the bar.

"Of course," Evelyn said. It'd been a little over a week since Ben left and it was the first she'd been back to see Elliot since that night.

"I thought perhaps you might go back out with that regiment. I heard about the mercenary attacks near Brightwall."

"No, Lieutenant Finn is in charge of the regiment. They don't need me to handle a few thugs."

The original plan had been for Evelyn and Ben to go together and head up the attack against the new mercenary camp. But Ben had made a convincing argument to Walter about why she shouldn't go, and everyone had been swayed by the logic of that argument. That and Evelyn was pretty sure Walter wanted to keep her and Ben apart for a while. She'd known he wouldn't approve of the relationship, but he seemed even more upset over it, and how it had ended, than she had expected.

She'd only seen Ben alone once before he left, just long enough to ask him to not get himself killed. He'd laughed, his smile sad, and promised that he wouldn't. Then he'd kissed her on the cheek and left.

"Evelyn. Evelyn."

She shook her head to clear the dark thoughts. Elliot was standing in front of her now, his hand on her arm, his brow furrowed with concern.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Slowly Evelyn shook her head. She missed the days when she'd been able to tell Elliot everything, when she could have cried on his shoulder and have him whisper that it would all be okay. But now she had so many secrets that she couldn't tell him, and their burden was heavy.

"Come on, let's get you a drink." He slid his hand down until it clasped hers, tugging her farther down the hall. They were in one of the side hallways, closer to the back stairwell than the front of the building. It was quiet where they were, and empty. She didn't want to go where there were any more people.

"No Elliot, I don't want a drink."

He turned back, releasing her hand. "Well what do you want Evelyn?" His eyes were hard, his jaw set. It was the angriest she'd ever seen him and it surprised her.

"Elliot—"

"I don't want an excuse, I want you to answer me. You kiss me in the sewers, then never mention it again. You start coming here, connecting with the kids and some of the others, then you disappear again for near a week. I know that you know I ended things with Linda, but you haven't said anything about it…" He trailed off, the anger melting away. "What happened to you out there?"

Turning, Evelyn slumped against the wall. "You don't know what it's like Elliot, seeing all these people, beat down and broken, looking up at you and expecting you to change the world."

"I know how these kids look at me, but you're right I don't understand how people look at you. But just because I don't understand, doesn't mean I can't listen."

"Elliot there are things I can't tell you. Things that are my burden to bear alone. And—"

"So tell me what you can. Evie, please."

They stood in silence for several minutes, Evelyn cold and tired and Elliot waiting. Finally, he broke the silence again.

"Look, I understand that things have changed, and maybe it's unfair to you that I broke my engagement with Linda or that I said anything in the sewers. And I know there's someone else—"

His words died as Evelyn's lips caught his, crushing away anything else he might say. He didn't respond at first, he just stood shocked and still. Slowly Evelyn began to pull away, promising herself she would give up men altogether in favor of some peace of mind. But then Elliot grabbed her, one hand wrapping around her neck, the other grasping her hip. He crashed his lips against her, pushing his tongue hot and inviting inside her mouth. They collapsed backwards against the wall where Evelyn had been leaning.

As his weight pressed against her she felt that he was hard, and somehow that made her happier than anything had in days. Sliding a hand down between them she pressed her fingers against his erection and he groaned into her mouth. Quickly, Evelyn loosened the laces of his pants enough that she could slide her hand inside and grasp him. He groaned again, breaking the kiss.

"Evie wait." He panted the words out, fighting for control of his breathing.

But Evelyn didn't want to wait. She tightened her hand around his erection, pumping up and down. It was difficult inside his pants, so she pulled the laces free with her other hand and his pants slid down a few inches, allowing him to spring free. Hand guiding from his cock, she turned them around so that he was against the wall. Then she knelt and slid her mouth over him, pumping hard again with her hand. He panted hard and fast, moaning softly. She stopped when a few drops of liquid spilled from his tip.

When she stood again he was looking at her with glazed eyes, words hovering on his lips. She kissed him again to silence whatever he was going to say. Then she undid the laces of her own pants and slid them down; she yanked off her boots then the pants so that she was standing bare from the waist down. Elliot's eyes never left her face.

Kissing him again, Evelyn pressed herself so that his cock was between her legs. She ground her hips against him, the friction wonderful and tingling. He slid a hand down to cup her ass, pressing his fingers into her bare flesh. Turning them around again so that she was against the wall, Evelyn clasped her arms around Elliot's neck and then hoisted herself up until her legs were around his waist. She braced as much of her weight against the wall as she could, knowing that Elliot couldn't hold her up on his own. Even so, he staggered a little.

Then with a deft flick of her hips, Evelyn pushed herself down onto Elliot's throbbing cock, her eyes fluttering closed as he slid deep within her. She worried for a moment if she would break him if she tried to lift up and slide down again, but then Elliot moved and the problem was solved. He pulled back inside the circle of her legs and then slammed forward again, pushing her roughly against the wall. She spared a thought to thank whoever had been his teacher in the years they had been apart, and then she gave herself over to the sensations.

She came, suddenly and explosively, as Elliot pounded into her; muffling her cries behind her closed lips. He came not long after, jerking frantically in and out of her before stilling.

For several moments they remained as they were, panting heavily. Then Evelyn felt that Elliot's legs were shaking, and she disentangled herself. He stepped back and she gathered up her pants and boots, pulling both on again.

Finally, Evelyn turned and looked at Elliot, not sure what she would find when she did so. He was half-lit in the darkness, his hair rumpled, and his shirt torn at a few of the seams where she'd pulled too hard. He stepped forward and kissed her, softly. Then with his lips hovering just inches from hers he said, "Come on, let's go to bed."

Evelyn let him take her hand. She couldn't duck under his arm anymore and let him pull her against his chest; but he did wrap his arm around her waist. And for the moment, that was good enough.


	7. Chapter 7: Baby Makes Three

I've gotten a lot of responses asking for more Ben, and I do promise he will come back.

The wedding was small and simple, just a ceremony in Bowerstone with a few friends. The reception was at Evelyn's house, with simple food and drink. It was relaxing and all she could handle at the time.

Months slipped by. Elliot didn't seem to mind her being home one moment and gone the next. The rebellion had slowed down in Bowerstone and Evelyn wasn't eager to rush it. She'd faced Reaver and seen the monstrosity that he had become—nothing like the mean, but still charming man that her father had told her about. And now they made preparations to sail for the distant land of Aurora; though the early onset of winter had delayed any hopes of making it out this year. They would have to wait until spring.

It had been hard to see Ben during those meetings about the voyage. He maintained his charm and sarcasm when they were with others, but alone he was cold and distant. He hadn't come to her wedding.

It was dark by the time Elliot came home from the shelter and she heard him sigh heavily after closing the front door. For a moment she wondered if the news could wait till morning; once she told him she knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep. But when he came up the stairs, a half loaf of bread stuffed in his mouth and his hair in a tangle, she couldn't help herself.

"I told Walter today that we would have to delay the voyage to Aurora until the fall at least," she said.

Elliot stopped—stopped walking, stopped chewing—and frowned at her. He swallowed, then asked, "why?"

"Well I don't really think it would be the best idea to have our child on a boat, or some distant continent."

He reacted exactly as she had anticipated. The hand holding his hand fell slack, the bread falling to the floor. He stared at her in shock for a fraction of a second, then his face split into the largest grin she had ever seen.

"Oh Evie, really?"

Evelyn nodded, smiling too.

Elliot threw himself onto the bed, bowling her over in his enthusiasm to kiss her. Then he remembered himself and pulled back with a look of horror. "I didn't—"

"No, stupid. She's barely bigger than a pea."

His face went all shinning and happy again. "It's a girl?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "No, I don't know. But a girl would be nice."

Elliot grinned at her, mischievous now instead of awed. "And she could use a little brother too." He kissed her again, almost convincing her that she hadn't heard the tired sigh before.

"A brother will have to wait. We'll barely be able to manage one."

Elliot's grin vanished and he grew serious again. "I don't have to stay on full time at the shelter. Once she's born I'll stay here. People need you more than me."

Evelyn would have argued, but she could see in his eyes that he wouldn't be convinced otherwise. And really, it was perfect. The rebellion couldn't be put on hold for two years while she raised her child. "I love you," she said.

"I love you," Elliot replied, kissing her again.

And this time he really did seem to have lost his exhaustion; the kiss was hot and wet. Evelyn waited a few moments to see if he would pull back and rub his eyes with sleep. But instead he pressed her down into the bed. And that was good enough for her.

Their hands wandered, Elliot soon finding that Evelyn was wearing nothing more than one of his loose shirts and taking advantage of the fact. His fingers traced their way up from her hips to her breasts, massaging them before flicking over her nipples. Evelyn had to contend with the layers of his clothing, so much more annoying now that winter had come. But soon enough she had his shirt unlaced and pulled it over his head. She took a few moments to enjoy the bare expanse of his chest above her before turning her fingers to the laces on his pants.

He groaned as her fingers ghosted over his erection. Normally they would play—not like she and Ben had played, more gentle—but she knew despite the ardor with which he was kissing her that he was tired. So instead of teasing at the laces she undid them as quickly as possible and then pushed his pants down. He was hard and thick; Evelyn wrapped her hand around him, smiling into the kiss when he groaned again.

They broke apart briefly so he could remove his pants and boots and she could remove her shirt. Then when they were naked Elliot pushed her back down onto the bed and settled between her legs. His fingers began to trace a trail up her thighs, but Evelyn shook her head and moved his hands back to her breasts.

"I've been waiting for you for the last hour," she whispered into his ear. "I'm more than ready."

He blushed, which made her smile. Though he'd learned during their years apart, her education had been far more extensive than his, and he was always blushing when she reminded him of it. But despite the embarrassment, he didn't seem to mind.

Leaving one hand to torment her up above, he lowered the other hand to test her words; his fingers swiped her opening, finding it wet. He blushed again, but then immediately flicked his fingers across her nub, making her writhe underneath him. He repeated the motion again, then moved his hand to position himself at her entrance. After a pause for a long breath, he thrust inside her.

They quickly found their rhythm, falling into patterns that were now well established. Elliot groaned softly—he was always so quiet—and Evelyn moaned underneath him, growing ever louder. He shifted angles slightly so that he pressed more firmly against her and she cried out, feeling her orgasm coming closer. His name escaped her lips and it spurred him on faster.

For a moment Evelyn hovered in that perfect moment just before pleasure, and then she spilled over, crying out her orgasm. Elliot thrust inside her a few more times, but soon followed her over the edge.

Once they had caught their breath Elliot rolled to the side and pulled Evelyn in against him. It was the most safe she felt everyday, having him wrapped around her, warm and solid and steady.


End file.
